Layflat Quotes
* "Mental Note: Need gas mask" - The Host, reflecting on Edward's plight with knockout gas * "Your diplomatic immunity does not apply here..." *Sarah plays an Ace of Hearts* "Wait... your diplomatic immunity DOES apply here." - Sarah weasels out of being arrested by the police. * "...we were quite simply trapped in the "Hall of Currency". For the first time in my life, the prospect of being surrounded by money for the rest of it was not at all appealing to me." - Colonel Gentleman, in his March 31, 1870 Journal entry. * "Leave some of the dead ones... we can get them to talk." - Doctor Byron Orpheus, referring to his powers of necromancy. * "I'm on good terms with the United States Freemasons. It's the French Chapter that I'm worr... oh shit, we're in France." - Doctor Byron Orpheus, on his world-spanning enemies. * "What the hell are Ninjas doing in England?" "What the hell ARE Ninjas?" - The party, pondering about the attack. * "What if we reverse the polarity?" - Colonel Gentleman, on Science! plot devices. * "Let's just throw it into the English Channel" - Doctor Byron Orpheus, remarking on how to get rid of a petrified Leech. * "I'm going to start chucking blind people through." - Edward the Red, on the appearance of a black rift. * "Why don't we get out of there, run away, and not tell anyone?" - Colonel Gentleman * "It's my first day." - Colonel Gentleman, when trying to bluff his way into the E.L.F. * "We have fake elf pirates on board. But more importantly, there are some sort of horrible undead dwarfs..." - Colonel Gentleman, attempting to explain the situation to a very drunk Travers Masterson * "There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's Masterson" - On bribing officials. * "Doesn't he realize that he's speaking to someone with flabby woman wrists?" - Dr. Orpheus, replying to Travers Masterson on lifting a very heavy object. * Colonel Gentleman's musings from Steve's notes on Episode 2: "Steward killed with a metal star, Jewish Pirates(?)" * "Maybe they're flying salesmonkeys, with flowers and chocolate?" "Ooo, I like chocolate." * Colonel Gentleman: "Fine. I'll shoot the monkeys." ** Bryan, OOC: "Shoot the monkeys, win a prize!" ** Erica, OOC: "Yes, continued existence." * Wan Fu: "I am a Master of the Way of Rock." ** Steve, OOC: *makes guitar riff noises* "Excellent!" * While touring the Earl Grey Tea Company: "So, when are we going to see the Oompah Loompahs?" = Earthdawn Quotes = * "The humans have gone? Umm, well then, Righteous Fire!" - Sarah, before setting a siege engine on fire. * OOC: "Parfor? As in, the 1st hole of Pebble Beach?" - Golf puns in Episode 3. * Bartender: "Then you'll only be needing the room for an hour, eh? Heh heh." - Herald and Dharlomei are in an awkward situation renting a room in Episode 3. * "Apparently, the sausage maker is actually a sausage adept. A sausagesmith, if you will. With Forge Sausage." * Dharlomei (in a harsh whisper): "Shut up! He's giving us sausage!" - Dharlomei discovers the joy of perfect sausage. * "No cake for Horrors" - Prison Guard eating Neffy's cake when she's imprisoned in Haven for being a Horror. * OOC: "But in the Latin alphabet, Jehuthra is spelled with an I" - Indiana Earthdawn and the Last Crusade. * Herald proceeds to stereotype all elves: ** Herald: "Aren't elves supposed to be good at this secret door thing?" ** Dharlomei: "That's only the elven thieves." ** Herald: "There are OTHER kinds of elves?" ** Dharlomei: "Yes, the archers. That's about it, though." * Herald finds a small golden statue: "I'd like to thank the Academy and my family and my agent..." * OOC conversation about T'skrang: "Well, T'skrang have a chance of passing on their memories to the next generation when they become..." ** Simultaneously, Hahns and Steve: "A Goa'uld?" = Layflat Wild Talents Quotes = See our LORE Quotes page.